It is known in the art of fence manufacture that fences are generally constructed with in ground posts extending vertically upward, connected by generally horizontal upper and lower rails, with generally vertical slats connecting the upper and lower rails. For decorative reasons, caps are provided for the fence posts, which caps can take on various configurations.
In the fence art, traditionally the fences have been of wooden construction.
With the availability of thermoplastics, vinyl and other materials which offer the prospect of reduced maintenance relative to the maintenance generally required for wooden fences, it has become known in the art that fence posts, rails, slats, caps and decorative cap bases can be molded from various thermoplastic and/or vinyl materials, so as to provide decorative fence components that can be efficiently assembled relative to the traditional nailing assemblies used for wooden fences.